


when you see the teeth marks of time

by zauberer_sirin



Series: makeouts are mandatory [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Future Fic, Kissing, after coming back from the framework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10050455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/pseuds/zauberer_sirin
Summary: Written for the Cousy Kisses Drabble-a-thon. Prompt: "danger"





	

The funny thing is, she didn’t allow herself to think about how risky it was all while it was happening. She had no choice, so she did what she always does: go forward. She wasn’t afraid back then, not when she had to face nightmare version of their world on her own, not when she had to find everybody and bring them home, not even when she had to figure out a way to pull Coulson out of Aida’s control. she had felt lonely, but not afraid.

Now it’s minutes later, minutes in which everybody is safe and alive and _free_ , and Daisy finds a quiet corner of the plane and lets everything hit her at once.

But Coulson finds her; he has followed her when he should be resting for the next, mmm, ten years or something.

He finds her so she pulls herself together, dropping her head a bit until she can make sure this is the face she wants to show him.

“Crazy ride, uh?” she says.

Coulson frowns a bit. He looks pale but he looks alive.

“Are you okay?”

The tone of his voice is so familiar, and she remembers him talking to her like a stranger when they were _over there_ , and it’s such a little thing that does it for her, how that Coulson wouldn’t have followed her and asked her if she was fine like this. To have something so stupid - she knows it was the real Coulson all along, just buried under layers of brainwashing and dorky glasses but it’s like she has missed him - break her is kind of embarrassing.

She grabs onto his arms, digging her nails so deep she’s pretty sure it hurts a bit - well, it hurts in one of them.

“It’s okay, we’re fine,” he says.

And they are, fine. But, it’s a miracle. Daisy doesn’t like that, that it’s only by some unbelievable combination of luck, her stubbornness and everyone’s help that they are alive and in the real world.

She presses her hand against his chest. His heart really did stop for a moment there. She stop his heart. It was the only way but…

At first it strikes her as odd that Coulson would taste salty. Then she realizes she is kissing her own tears on his mouth. Her mouth slides, wet, as if she can’t find the right spot. She’s needy and careful, and she doesn’t think she has kissed anyone like this before. There’s never been anyone like Coulson before. It’s just him. And she almost lost him. He almost -

Coulson cradles her in his arms while she kisses him, _accepting_ her mouth in a way that means more to her than if he were actively kissing back. Accepting her. Maybe also thinking she is just having a nervous reaction from everything that has happened in the last few days, the last few hours, and he shouldn’t take advantage of the situation. That would be a very Coulson thing to think. It’s fine, she will clear up that later. She will show him how serious she is later

She realizes kissing like this is kind of gross, and the absurdity of the situation (they were trapped in a virtual world just hours ago, days ago she was running away from Grant freaking Ward once more and Coulson didn’t even remember who she was, minutes ago he was on the operating table almost slipping away from her, and she can’t remember the last time she slept) hits her suddenly. She pulls away, lifting her hands to her face in embarrassment

“God, I’m sorry I’m such a mess,” she says, wiping her snoot with the back of her hand. “This isn’t…”

“It’s fine,” Coulson says, very quickly, touching his fingers to the back of her head and leaning forward for another kiss. His mouth is slow and soft, unbelievable. So much about the last few days seems unreal, but this takes the cake, she thinks. And yet - this is it. Not a fantasy.

He seems to have an easier time with the kissing than she did, and Daisy realizes is because she’s not longer shaking so hard. She’s not so scared anymore. It becomes something nice rather than something needy and desperate, it becomes something that she wants to do rather than something _she has to do_.

So much that when he lets her go she is smiling a bit.

“I didn’t know,” Coulson says, looking pleasantly surprised with his own reaction.

Daisy chuckles, or snorts, or a combination of the two, and it’s gross, still a terrible mix of tears and snoot and laughter, but neither seems to care.

“Caught me by surprise too,” she admits. She doesn’t think it’s unromantic to say this, she thinks Coulson will understand, that she didn’t ask for this, she didn’t ask for him, because it’s just like another unearned miracle, a bit like being alive.

He brushes his lips against her cheek and then pulls her into a hug. She can’t remember the last time they hugged like this, and she can remember the last time she felt like this. Even after coming back to the team she hadn’t felt it - part of a whole.

“I’ve missed you,” she admits. She’d normally be too scared to say this stuff without an excuse or an elaborated metaphor, but she’s thankfully too tired and Coulson’s embrace feel too good, lulling her old defenses down.

He buries his head in the curve of her neck. It feels a bit desperate too, and maybe she wasn’t the only the one one who…

“I know what you mean,” he says.


End file.
